So Perfect
by xxDarkxWolfxx
Summary: Oneshot. One fateful night Kagome finds herself in Inuyasha's arms and he offers his heart to her. "I have never felt this way about anyone before." How will Kagome feel and react to Inuyasha's confession?


I know I'm in the middle of working on "Days Go By" but I thought of this oneshot and just had to do it before I forgot.

It is dedicated to the love of my life…

**I do not**** own Inuyasha.**

:0000000000:

**So Perfect**

:0000000000:

_**-Flashback-**_

"I have never felt like this about someone before," he whispered softly in my ears as he pulled away from the kisses my lips showered onto his. My hanyou held me close, "It's up to you." I sat silently in his lap with my head against his chest and listened to the quickening beat of his heart.

_'What am I supposed to do? Why did… Why did he leave the decision up to me?'_ I thought to myself. "Inuyasha… But… Shouldn't it be up to us both to decide?" I pleaded, looking into my love's eyes for some sort of answer.

"Kagome," my hanyou blushed, "We guys are usually ready whenever their women are." He hid his eyes from me in embarrassment as I felt something hard poke my bottom. I felt the heat rush over my face, realizing what was pushing up against me.

_'Damn this body for betraying me now. I need to decide, but… it's hard when my mind is clouded with desire. How will I know if I made the right choice?'_ Placing my fingers under his chin, I lifted his face to look me in the eyes. "Please? Help me choose? I don't know what to do…" my throat tightened and my eyes threatened to leak signs of my weakness. _'Can't let him see me cry…'_ I thought with a quick wipe at my watering eyes.

Inuyasha tangled his claws in into my hair and brought his lips down upon mine. "All I know… Is I have never felt so strong about any woman before," he said in between kisses. The wetness between my thighs grew as he moved his lips from my own to the delicate skin of my neck. I breathed in sharply with my lust. How did he know just what to do to make me drool?

"I… I'll be right back," I said. I got up from my love's lap and walked over to the exit, pushing aside the screen in the door frame of the hut. The gentle warmth of the night caressed my worried face and helped to relax my mind. I breathed in deep and let out with a long sigh, the clouds in my mind seemed to blow away with my exhale. _'Is he the right one for me? Am… Am I really ready for this?'_ The moonlight shone down on me as I slowly lowered myself onto the hut's old stairs.

"Kagome, baby? I'm sorry… I shouldn't have put you up to decide that. It's not fair to you," I heard the inuhanyou call outside to me. Quickly, I stood back up and peeked my head into the cabin to catch his gaze with my own.

"Don't be sorry… It's just a huge decision you know?" I said softly, looking over at the love of my life, and then I knew. '_This is…,' _I searched my mind for the words I wanted,_ 'Just right. This is the way it is supposed to be. I just know it is!'_ "Inuyasha, you know what I want?"

The cute dog ears flattened to his head and he looked so scared , so weak, "I wish I knew… I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy, Kagome."

_'__I'm sure he means that… Doesn't he__…?'_ Of all the times he had been seriously injured, I had never seen him so vulnerable before. His eyes pleaded with me to tell him, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to speak. Instead I walked over and took up my earlier spot in his lap. I always felt so safe with his arms around me. As long as my Inuyasha was around he would never let anyone so much as lay a finger on me. I want to stay here with him for the rest of my life. I looked into his glowing amber eyes and laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe," he growled soothingly and winked down at me. God he was so sexy. I found my eyes lost in his, I was transfixed, until realizing he was waiting, hoping for an answer.

My blush deepened and spread as my own embarrassment grew more intense, "Well… I… I want you. I need you Inuyasha." _'Please… feel the same way…'_ I worried. My fears must have shown in my eyes or maybe he could smell it in my scent because right then he held me so very tight against his chest and breathed in deeply upon the top of my head. Taking in my scent, he seemed to relish my closeness.

"To be honest… I have wanted you for so long, my love. I will never leave your side, not now, not ever," he whispered as he sealed his promise with a passionate kiss.

My heart skipped a beat, "Oh, Inuyasha." I could feel a purr-like growl grow deep in his chest and the slight vibrations calmed my jittery nerves. Slowly he laid me down on the futon at the far side of the priestess Kaede's small hut.

Inuyasha looked at the ground then back to me, "I don't mean to be annoying or anything… But are you sure you want me? I… I am nothing but a worthless half breed… and I don't have much to offer you, except the rest of my life."

"Inuyasha?" he looked on the edge of tears at this point, "Don't think like that. You are a great guy, I know you are… Regardless of what you think." _'Poor Inuyasha… When you grow up with everyone telling you that you are worth nothing… I guess you begin to believe it yourself. Please Inuyasha… allow me to heal the wounds of your heart.' _I thought sadly.

"I don't want your pity, if this is what that is. I… I need the real thing, not pity," the hanyou said to me in all seriousness. He must have sensed my feeling of sympathy.

'_Why doesn't he want me feeling bad for him?'_ I wondered, but then I soon realized. "This is real, I promise… I am not doing this for your sake because I feel bad. Honest." It stung to know this, to know he still didn't trust my words. But then again I guess I can't blame the guy. "Kiss me," I whispered into his fuzzy ears. _'__Kami__, I love those thing__s. I hope our kids inherit them that would be so adorable… Wait kids? Where did that come from?'_ My mind didn't have time to over think it as he heeded my request and stole a precious kiss. My Inuyasha held himself above me and deepened this kiss with a wet begging tongue, but the passion was cut short as he pulled away.

"I love you, Kagome, with all my heart," he told me as leaned to lie beside me and kiss my forehead. But I froze, I knew he cared for me so, but he had never said it aloud.

"I love you too. I have wanted to say that for so long, but… I was afraid of your reaction," I admitted, almost ashamed. _'I shouldn't have hid it from him… I wish I had said it sooner,'_ I regretted and cursed my shyness.

"Now is as good a time as any," he smiled, flashing his sexy fangs, "It's the thought that counts, isn't it." I leaned over and kissed my dog boy and as I closed my eyes he moved on top of me. He held himself with his elbows just above me using his strong arms.

"Let me… Let me feel your chest against mine," I blushed and again cursed at my embarrassment. '_I shouldn't be shy to show myself to him… After all I know he has seen me before. Although I suppose it is much different when is purposefully, not by accident.'_ He smirked at me and it was so cute. Shyly, I reached above me to untie his haori made of the fire rat. Once untied he stood and let it slip from his shoulders to reveal his white undershirt. He shed that too. His body is stunning and I can't help but stare at him, despite the numerous scars from past battles. Actually the scars make him that much more attractive, he looks so valiant.

"What are you staring at, girl?" I could tell he was trying so hard to hold back a grin.

I motioned him to join me on the futon, "I can't help it, you are such a gorgeous half demon."

"Feh. Come here you," my love pulled me close and nuzzled the crook of my neck. He probably could smell the spike in my scent, I couldn't help be filled with desire once again at his proximity. Inuyasha reached to the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it up near my head. I leaned up slightly, allowing the shirt to be taken off. I felt his eyes explore my bare skin and in a brief moment of fear and humiliation I pulled his haori over me to try and cover up.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me," my silver haired love implored. His eyes grew soft as he reached out towards the haori slowly and slid it away from my body.

In a pang of regret I looked away to hide my eyes. "You couldn't honestly want to see this… this mess of a body," I stated more than asked, as if it was fact. _'I don't know what I was thinking…I'm nothing special. He couldn't possibly want to see me like this.'_

"Of course I want to see you, Kagome. Don't talk such garbage," his eyes begged with mine. Sensing I made him feel bad unnecessarily, I pushed him flat on his back before laying on him and planting kisses on his lips and sensitive neck, in hopes of apologizing. Without words he forgave me as he found the hook of my bra and quickly disposed of it. Inuyasha placed clawed hands on my waist and pushed me into a sitting position on top of him. The hanyou caressed the creamy skin of my breasts, holding one in each hand. At first I jumped at the roughness of his calloused hands, but they grew gentle.

Even in the heat and seriousness of the moment, I couldn't help but joke, "Inuyasha, you're poking me." I winked teasingly and pressed slowly down upon his hard member, though there were still clothes for barriers. He moaned and I felt like I had never heard such a wonderful sound before.

"No shit. You make me want you so bad… And you know that don't you, you tease," he cocked his head to the side and chuckled. I could feel the movement of the laugh through his chest, reassuring his closeness to me. Again I leaned down on him and trailed kisses down his flawless chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha," I giggled between kisses. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body close. His hand found its place at the back of my head, among my hair. I loved when he did that, I feel so protected. The earlier seriousness returned and he rolled over, placing me beneath his.

"Kagome, are you sure… That you want to go through with this? Mates means for life," my Inuyasha's voice sounded worried, as if he thought I would say no. But why would I say no, I want to be with him forever don't I?

_'I do want to stay with him forever don't I…' _jus then he looked into my eyes and I could see how much I meant to him. Then I had no doubts at all, he feels as strongly about me as I do about him, "There is nothing I want more than to be with you forever Inuyasha."

He smiled, only slightly, "And you know it means you will live as long as I do, right? You will probably see Sango and Miroku die… You realize that don't you? Could you take it?"

Honestly this hadn't crossed my mind, "Well… Even if I didn't, there's a chance I would see them die anyways. As… As long as I'm with you." I spoke the truth because to me nothing mattered except being with my half demon.

"I love you so much, Kagome. It makes me so glad to hear you say that," he whispered into my ear, as he nuzzled my neck. Inuyasha gently licked and nipped at my neck sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. He reached down and untied his pants while I tugged on the sides to slowly pull them down. I discovered I had always wondered, he didn't have some sort of underwear under them. His lengthy doggie was finally released from its chain.

_'Oh my… I didn't think he would be so… well… big!' _I was a little worried at first because all that I thought of was the pain, but as he kissed down my neck to my nipples all my fears disappeared. "Oh… Inuyasha…" I moaned softly as I rubbed his soft ears and he growled in response as he brought my nipple into his warm mouth. With his free hands he slowly slid off my skirt and panties in one desirable swoop of his claws. The hanyou lifted his mouth from my breast to direct his amber gaze at my nether region. I blushed a deep red, no one had ever seen me like that, so up close.

"I think your stunning, don't be embarrassed, love," he told me. I did my best to a listen to his words, trying to relax my muscles. But again he dispelled my worries as he brought his member up to my womanhood and rubbed up against me. "It's so warm there…" he trailed off with a deep moan.

"Take me Inuyasha, take me now as your mate," I begged, dripping in desire. He didn't need more invitation than that. I gave myself fully to him and his made gentle love to me that night. After we both reached our peaks my Inuyasha, my mate, rolled over and pulled me onto him. And as I lay half asleep upon my lover he pulled a blanket over us to hide our nude, intertwined bodies. At some time during the night Kaede must have returned early from her journey. In the morning, when I awoke, she lay sleeping on her own futon on the opposite side of the room.

_**-End Flashback-**_

_'It seems like just yesterday that I gave myself to him,'_ I smiled at the unforgettable memories as I bounced our one year old daughter, Michiko, on my lap. Besides Michiko, we have a six year old little boy named Hoeru, a four year old girl named Kashi, and another baby on the way.

"Hey baby," Inuyasha said as he got home from helping Kaede chop wood. He kissed me and the baby on the forehead. I'm surprised the old miko is still so healthy, since it has been about 15 years since that night.

"Why don't you go check and make sure Hoeru stays out of trouble? He is just like you," I giggled. Hoeru is the spitting image of his father, long silver hair, amber eyes, and cute dog ears, though he's not as bad tempered. Kashi, on the other hand, has short ink black hair, but also has dog ears and amber eyes. She is just adorable, so sweet and innocent.

"Mommy? Can we go to Auntie Sango's house to play with Toshi and Kohasho? Pleaseee?" our two oldest children asked in union.

"Alright… But only if Shippo agrees to walk you there," I replied, in feudal Japan you can't be too careful right? My kids gave Shippo big puppy dog eyes.

The kitsune chuckled, "Alright, just don't leave my sight on the way." Shippo really has grown up well. He really got much taller and is quite handsome. The village girls look at him like eye candy and he is the envy of the village boys. He is in love with a beautiful human girl, Maya, who was orphaned like he was. She lives with Kaede and often comes up with lame excuses to stop by Kaede's hut. We are sure he will end up with a human mate someday, he has a thing for mortal girls. It's so cute to see my little Shippo with Maya.

"Behave yourselves other there," I warned. Our youngest daughter, Michiko, has my chocolate brown eyes and Inuyasha's ears and silver hair. Though near the front her hair there are strips of black, I have never seen anything like it before, but it just makes her that much more adorable. I'm probably about three months pregnant with our fourth child, six more months to go and I can't wait.

I have never regretted that first night with my Inuyasha. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that it would have been so wonderful, so perfect. There is not a day that goes by that I am not happy to have said yes that fateful night.

:0000000000:

So what did you think? That's the first time I wrote a story from Kagome's POV. I think it came out really nice. R&R


End file.
